This invention relates to connector components that fluidly or electrically connect two or more devices to one another and that are mounted to a connector mounting component. More specifically, the connector components that the present invention relates to are of a type that are generally mounted to a connector mounting component with a connector body of the connector component disposed within a connector opening defined through the connector mounting component. An example of a prior art connector component of this type is illustrated in FIG. 3. Many such connector components are of a design that makes the process of securing the connector component to a connector mounting component relatively labor intensive. The prior art connector component shown in FIG. 3 is an example of a connector component for which the process of securing the connector component to the connector mounting component is relatively labor intensive. The connector component shown in FIG. 3 has a mounting rib defined by the connector body of the connector component and disposed upon one side of the connector mounting component to which the connector component is mounted. The connector component shown in FIG. 3 further includes a mounting nut that is threadedly engaged to the connector body of the connector component and is disposed upon a side of the connector mounting component opposite the mounting rib. The connector component shown in FIG. 3 is secured to the connector mounting component as a result of a portion of the connector mounting component, adjacent the connector mounting opening, being disposed between the mounting rib and the mounting nut. The process of threading the mounting nut onto the connector body of the connector component shown in FIG. 3 is a relatively labor intensive process.
As a result, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector component which is constructed in a manner allowing for relatively easy mounting of the connector component to a connector mounting component.
The connector component of the present invention has a connector body. The connector body of the connector component of the present invention comprises a mounting portion. The mounting portion of the connector body of the connector component has a shape such that it will fit within a connector opening defined through a connector mounting component. The mounting portion also has a length such that it may be disposed within the connector opening with a first end of the mounting portion and a second end of the mounting portion disposed upon opposite sides of the connector mounting component. When the connector component is properly mounted to the connector mounting component the mounting portion of the connector body protrudes through the connector opening in the connector mounting component. The connector component of the present invention further includes first retention structure and second retention structure that maintain proper engagement of the connector component to the connector mounting component. The connector component of the present invention also defines a fluid communication passageway or comprises electricity conducting structure, which may be connected to two or more devices for fluidly or electrically connecting various ones of the two or more devices to one another.
As mentioned above, the first retention structure and the second retention structure of the connector component have the purpose of maintaining proper engagement of the connector component to a connector mounting component. The first retention structure and the connector body are constructed in such a manner that the first retention structure may be engaged to the connector body adjacent a first end of the mounting portion of the connector body. The second retention structure and the connector body are constructed in such a manner that the second retention structure may be engaged to the connector body adjacent a second end of the mounting portion of the connector body. The construction of the first retention structure, the second retention structure, and the connector body are such that, when properly engaged to the connector body, the first retention structure and the second retention structure extend outwardly from the connector body in directions perpendicular to a central axis of the mounting portion of the connector body. Thus, when the connector component is properly mounted to a connector mounting component, movement of the connector body in directions parallel to the central axis of the mounting portion of the connector body eventually causes abutment between a portion of the connector mounting component adjacent the connector opening and either the first retention structure or the second retention structure. Thus, when the mounting portion of the connector body is disposed within the connector opening of a connector mounting component and the first retention structure and the second retention structure are properly engaged to the connector body, the mounting portion of the connector body is prevented from moving out of the connector opening.
The connector component of the present invention is constructed in such a manner that it may be repeatedly mounted to and subsequently separated from a connector mounting component. The connector body, the first retention structure, and the second retention structure are constructed such that the first retention structure and/or the second retention structure may be repeatedly engaged to and disengaged from the connector body of the connector component. The connector body of the connector component defines one or more pilot portions adjacent a first end and/or a second end of the mounting portion of the connector body. Each such pilot portion of the connector body is of a shape and size such that it can be inserted through the connector opening defined through the connector mounting component that the connector component is to be mounted to. The first retention structure and/or the second retention structure of the connector component comprise(s) a quick connect clip that may be engaged to the connector body adjacent an end of the mounting portion of the connector body adjacent which a pilot portion is disposed. Such a quick connect clip comprises a clip body that extends at least 180 degrees around a clip central axis. The clip body of the one or more quick connect clip(s) of the first retention structure and/or the second retention structure of the connector component is spaced from the clip central axis along substantially its entire extent such that a clip opening is defined inwardly of the clip body. The connector body of the connector component defines one or more retention structure slot(s) that extend inwardly of outer surfaces of the connector body. The connector body defines such retention structure slots adjacent ends of the mounting portion adjacent to which, a pilot portion is disposed, and a quick connect clip of the first retention structure and/or the second retention structure may be engaged. The connector body and each of the quick connect clips of the first retention structure and/or the second retention structure are constructed in such a manner that each quick connect clip can be engaged to the connector body with at least a portion of an inner perimeter of its clip body disposed within one or more of the retention structure slots defined by the connector body. At least a portion of the retention structure slot(s), to which a particular quick connect clip may be engaged, extend in directions generally perpendicular to the central axis of the mounting portion of the connector body. The connector component and each quick connect clip is constructed such that, once the quick connect clip is properly engaged to the connector body with at least a portion of an inner perimeter of its clip body disposed within one or more retention structure slot(s), the quick connect clip must be elastically deformed in order to disengage it from the connector body. The construction of the connector body and each quick connect clip is also such that each quick connect clip can be repeatedly and rapidly slid or snapped into or out of proper engagement with the connector body.
Such a construction of a connector component allows an individual to rapidly and easily mount the connector component to or separate the connector component from a connector mounting component. With a quick connect clip of the first retention structure and/or the second retention structure of the connector component disengaged from a portion of, the connector body adjacent a pilot portion, the pilot portion of the connector body may be inserted through the connector opening defined through a connector mounting component. After the pilot portion is inserted through the connector opening, the mounting portion may be slid into the connector opening defined by the connector mounting component to a point such that the first end of the mounting portion and the second end of the mounting portion are disposed upon opposite sides of the connector mounting component. Once the mounting portion of the connector body is so disposed within the connector opening, the connector body may be secured to the connector mounting component by engaging to the connector body any of the first retention structure and the second retention structure that were not previously engaged to the connector body. Engagement of any of the first retention structure and the second retention structure that are quick connect clips to the connector body may be quickly and easily accomplished by sliding or snapping the quick connect clip(s) into engagement with one or more retention structure slot(s) defined by the connector body. In order to subsequently separate the connector component of the present invention from the connector mounting component a quick connect clip of the first retention structure and/or the second retention structure that is engaged to the connector body adjacent a pilot portion may be disengaged from the connector body of the connector component. Disengagement of such a quick connect clip of the first retention structure or the second retention structure from the connector body may be quickly and easily accomplished by sliding or snapping the quick connect clip out of engagement with one or more retention structure slot(s) defined by the connector body. Once the first retention structure and/or the second retention structure are disengaged from a portion of the connector body adjacent a pilot portion, the mounting portion and the adjacent pilot portion of the connector body may be withdrawn from the connector opening defined by the connector mounting component. Thus, it can be seen that the above mentioned object of the present invention as well as others not mentioned have been met.